


(Amen)

by goldfin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Comfort, Cutesy, Cyborgs, Dehumanization, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfin/pseuds/goldfin
Summary: this is the waking scene from frankenstein, but like, cute and kinda gay. and scifi?





	(Amen)

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/WXM0kx8Z5VA

Arlyn stared at the completed figure on her table. It was perfect, she decided. The inside was a precise mix of regular organs, bone, flesh, and wires, metal, and screws. The false skin covered most of it. Synthetic hair, dark and straight, covered the table under the head. The face and head, almost perfectly intact from the corpse, blended flawlessly with the mechanics underneath. Arlyn admired the handiwork. The realistic flat, muscular chest, the delicate hairs covering the body, the years of effort had culminated in this moment.  
Arlyn whirled around in her chair, tapping in commands to her computer. The wires hummed, power surging through them, before flowing to the being.  
Her heart slammed into her ribs as each second ticked by.

A field filled with fruit, tiny and red, but bitter, and flowers, too many, a bad sign.  
A hand, shiny bracelet, reaching out.  
A man yelling, sitting at a tall table.  
Walls of grey rock, cold and wet.  
An audience, their gazes heavy, watching, staring.

Arlyn swallowed, on the verge of tears. There was no response, and the window of time was closing. Then she saw a finger twitch and it opened its eyes.

Light. Bright. Blinding. A loud noise hurts my ears. I move my weak eyes and see someone sitting, mouth open. Is the noise coming from them? I close and reopen my eyes. They are on their feet, making softer noises. I can't understand.

I was dead, I think. Was I dead? This didn't look like any afterlife I'd heard of. Or this brain remembered. Why am I here? My head hurts, and the noise starts again. I'm making it this time, I think, and it sounds different. Weaker. Who am I? Or what?

"--me?"

The fuzz in my brain clears and I can make out some of the language. I can speak this. The person walks over, and I can see her clearly. Her dark eyes stare at me intensely from behind a large pair of glasses. Her hair, short and curly, decorates her head. Her dark skin is puffy from a lack of sleep. Her mouth moves again, and I focus on what she says.

"Do you understand me?"

'Yes,' I try and say, but my tongue is thick and heavy. I instead make a harsh sound, ugly to my own ears.

"Was that a yes? Can you do it again?"

I copy the noise, and she smiles. My voice comes out easier this time. Her eyes are wet, and I feel guilty for making such a perfect person cry.

She grabs my hand. "Can you remember your name?"

I don't make a noise this time.

"No?"

I grunt.

"Do you want me to name you?"

Again, I grunt.

"Alright, so Eve, then." She laughs. "I can't believe this is happening! It's like a dream come true!" She seems so happy that I exist, and I feel selfish for being proud of this.

'Who are you?' I try to ask, but out comes a garbled mess.

"Ooooo...ăăă...ooo?"

She stares at me.

I try again, focusing on each sound. 

"Hhhoooo...ă...uuu?"

"Are you asking who I am?"

I grunt.

"My name is Arlyn. I have remade you."

"Aaa. Aaaannnn. Aaa...in." This stupid mouth. "Aaa. In. A. hhh. In." That's not right.

"That works for now."

Her kindness makes me feel bad. I'm butchering the name of this beautiful woman and she accepts the failure.  
"A. rrrrr. Ar. Ar. Hhhh. In. Arhhhin. Arrrr. Hhhh. Hhhll. Lllllll. Ar. Llll. In. Ar. Lyn. Arlyn. Arlyn. Arlyn."

My throat hurts. "Arlyn."

"Eve," she responds.

"Eeeee. Eeeeefffffff."

She laughs. "That's a good try. While you practice recalibrating your mouth, let me get you some clothes."  
She turns, letting go of my hand, and starts walking away.

"Arlyn."

She turns. "Yes?"

"....Ay."

"I'll be right back. I promise. Keep practicing, okay?"

She opens the door and walks out, and I feel so alone. "Eeee. Eeeeef. Eeee. Ffffffff. Ffffffvvvvvvv. Eeeevvvv. Eeevv. Eve. Eve. Arlyn."

Arlyn comes back with a bundle of fabric. "See? I promised I'd be right back." She sorts through them, settling on a simple dress. Yanking it out of the pile, she walks back over.

"Arlyn." I try to smile, but the muscles don't respond.

"I'm going to move you, okay?"

"...eh."

She puts her hands on my back, pushing my top half off the table. She puts my head through the top, the maneuvers my arms through the armholes. The dress bunches awkwardly around my stomach.

Arlyn sets me back down and pushes my legs until they dangle off the table. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Ā...beeee."

She puts her arms around me, then pulls my weight towards her. I slip off the table, and my feet hit the ground. My legs tremble, and Arlyn is holding all my weight. I slowly shift my weight back, and stand up straight.

"Look! You did it!"

I'm a little taller than Arlyn, I notice. I can see the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll get the bed." I watch as she walks over to a corner of the room, shoving papers and books aside. She reaches a small bed and pulls the blanket down. 

"It's for you."

I shakily make my way over, shambling. I collapse onto the bed. 

"Arlyn. Aaannnkkkk...uuu."

"You don't need to thank me, Eve." She nudges me over, then grabs the blanket. She holds a corner as she slides next to me, then pulls it over both of us. She won't leave me alone, I think. At least not tonight.

Arlyn grabs my hand, squeezing it. "Good night, Eve."

"ooo...nī...Arlyn."

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Amen from the Frankenstein musical and this happened. It's kinda romantic if you squint.  
i probably looked like a mad person, sitting in the hallway making vowel sounds while i was writing eve trying to speak.


End file.
